Strangers
by Raven6921
Summary: They met when they were young teen vampires. What happens when they meet in the future when they are older. Will she come and join the vampires or will she still be running from her past. srry really bad at summary
1. Chapter 1

here is my first Cirque du freak story:) I hope you like it. Review and tell me if it is good or not:)

* * *

><p>It was a nice morning out in Mr. Crepsley's home town. Since he was asleep I had the whole day to explore the town. It was big almost like a city but a bit smaller. People passed me and kids my age ran by me laughing and goofing around. I was thinking about how my friends and I use to act like that. I didn't notice that I ran in someone on the corner. She was about my age and she had short brown hair with red highlight. It kind of looked cool in the sun light. "Ow! What did you do that for?" she whined rubbing her wrist. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going until now." I said giving her a guilty smile. She noticed the scars on my finger tips. She looked at me and asked, "Are you a vampire?" I shook my head said, "No vampires don't exist." she frowned. "That's a shame. I was hoping I can play with someone that could take my strength since I am way to strong for everyone else." she said walking away.<p>

"Hey wait a second. Are you a vampire?" I asked running up to her. "You can say that." she said smiling a little bit. "Well at least I can tell you that you are right about me being a vampire. Just don't tell anyone OK?" I said smiling, she smiled back at me and said, and "My name is Anny." she stuck out her hand and smiled bigger. "My name is Darren." I said and we ran to the park and played some soccer. "You're really good." Anny said kicking the ball to me. 'Thanks I played soccer while I was in school back home." I said bouncing the ball on my knees. "Really I played it with my big brother when he was home" she said falling to the ground and laid in the grass. I sat next to her and asked, "So where are you from?" she looked at me and said, "Michigan, the upper part of it. It is a really nice place to go. Peaceful, and quiet. I lived with me Mom and brother, dad was never really there half the time." she frowned a little bit and shook her head. "So where are you from Darren?" she asked changing the subject. "I am from California." I said looking down at her in the eyes. I didn't notice that she had red colored eyes. She kind looked like a vampanese. I think I was right because when it came to dusk we were walked down the same street that my hotel was at and a man stood at the end with his arms crossed in front of him. "Anny over here now." he demanded Anny. She gave me a sad look and said, "Well I guess it's time for my lesson. I will see you later." she turned and ran to her teacher. I stood there and watched as she ran off with the old man. I guess my thoughts were right. She was a vampanese, but she was different than other vampanese I have ever met. She was nicer and not trying to kill things when in sight. Her teacher looked really mean and cruel. I hope she will be ok and I will see her tomorrow.

I got back the hotel in time for Mr. Crepsley to wake up. I sat on the couch and watched a little bit of TV. He came shuffling out of the bedroom with his hair all over the place. 'Nice hairdo Mr. Crepsley." I said smiling evilly. He said nothing. He finally made himself presentable and said, 'Darren tonight we are going to hunt, so come on." he grabbed his coat and started for the door and we walked into town.

Later that night…

I saw Anny running around with a scared look in her eyes. She was trotting away from me as I tried to talk to her. She was hiding her face away from everyone who passed her. I wanted to know why she was acting like this. Once everyone in the street disappeared it was just Mr. Crepsley, me, Anny and her teacher. Anny's teacher grabbed her by the arm and tugged her away into the forest. Mr. Crepsley started to go after them. I guess he doesn't know that Anny is a vampanese.

We finally caught up to them. Anny was being forced to drain her victim. Her teacher was hitting her if she refused. Mr. Crepsley and I hide in the bushes, watching Anny get beaten up. I looked at my teacher and he was paying attention to the small fight he was mainly watching Anny who was refusing the blood her teacher was forcing her to drink it. "Drink it now before I kill you for disrespecting our mentor." the man threatened. "If I do I will get sick. I can't handle that much blood master!" she whimpered as he struck her again. "I don't care you must started to drain your victims now or be call a traitor." he threatened her with a hand in the air. She got up and gave him a death glare. "No!" she growled. She Kicked him and said, "You will not threaten me again master. When I say I can't! I can't do it." she had fire burning in her eyes which scared me a little. I looked at Mr. Crepsley and he was smiling evilly. What is he thinking? "Darren this is amazing. I have never seen someone like her do this. This is rare for a vampanese to do this." he said still smiling. I looked at Anny and saw her still standing up to her teacher. Her teacher stood up and said, "I will tech you a few things about respecting your elders you little bitch." she glared at him. He lunged at her and she just moved out of the way. He tumbled to the ground and got up, lunged at her again. This went on for about five minutes.

She finally started to cut him with her claws and started to wail on me him with her fists. He tackled her and they fell to the ground. She kicked him off and stood up. Not brushing herself off She lunged at him. This time she wasn't going to just tackle him. He lunged at her at the same time. He didn't come out so well because Anny's hand was through his chest. Her teacher collapsed to the ground and she took her hand out of his chest. Her arm was covered in blood all the way up to elbow. I was actually scared of her when that happened. She glared down at him and said nothing. She wiped the blood off her arm and Mr. Crepsley decided to come out of hiding and talk to her. She glared at him and said nothing. "That was interesting there young on." he said still walking towards her. I was following behind him. She said nothing, glared at him and started to walk away.

"hey Anny where you going?" I called out and she just turned around and said, "I'm running away so that the vampanese don't find me. They will kill me for what I have done Darren. I'm sorry. But I have to go." She looked around her surrounding and started to run away. I wanted to follow her but Mr. Crepsley stopped me. "She is right about the killing. She is a trator in the vampanese eyes. So she has to go in hiding for a long time before everything can cool down. That means we can't stay here much long. We must go to the next town." he said turning in the opposite direction of the now running Anny.


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter two:) it skips through time a bit just to let you know. PLease review and tell me what you think:) Thanks enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thirty years later…<p>

Well it has been thirty years since becoming a vampire prince. It doesn't help that a war is coming and coming fast. I was hoping that this wouldn't happen. But it did. I was chosen to go, find and kill the vampanese lord. I don't know who it was neither did Mr. Crepsley. This isn't going to be easy from the sounds of it. We caught rumor that the vampanese lord was spotted in Mr. Crepsley's home town. So we took off to see if the rumors were true.

On the way there we ran into a gang of vampanese surrounding a woman. She red eyes and semi short brown hair. She looked familiar to me but I can't remember who she is. "We finally caught you traitor. Now I would think you know what we do with traitors such as you." one said, the women just sneered and laughed to herself. She had a hand full of her bangs covering her left eye. She smirked evilly and said, "Yeah I do." she left it at that and the group lunged at her. She gracefully jumped out of the way and landed on the other side of them. "Come on is that the best you got?" she said provoking them. "Get her!" the leader yelled pointing a finger at her. "Come on line up in a single line! I will take you all out one by one!" she said, She was actually have fun with this fight. Is she nuts or something?

After about 15 minutes of fighting. The whole group was on the ground rivaling in pain. She smirked "well that was pathetic. You guys didn't even put up a decent fight for me. What a drag." she spat and started to walk away. We tailed her for a while until she stopped. "Anny! What the hell was that about?" a man bellowed from the side. She said nothing and kept her head down. "Well answer me!" he yelled again at her. So it is Anny after all. Man what has happened to her. The man jumped in front of her and clawed at her face causing her to yelp in pain. "What have you done!" he spat; she shook her head and said, "I don't know? I… I did nothing!" she said in almost a growl. "Exactly! And for your action you have betrayed this clan. Betrayed everyone." he spat again, this was getting interesting. "I want nothing more to do with the clan!" she said bearing her fangs and with a low growl coming form her. The man turned around and glared at her. "Get out of my site you worth you worthless excuse for a vampanese." he sneered, it was like the words didn't do anything to her. She glared at him one last time, turned around and started to take off almost into a flit. She could still run faster than me. We tailed her again almost to the next town. But before she stopped she jumped into the trees. Before I knew it she was behind us. She punched me and got into a fight. She was really tough to fight. She tackled me and pinned me to the ground. Both of us were panting with exhaustion. I looked at her and said, "Anny?" she gave me a confused look and jumped off me. "Is that really you?" I asked smiling a little bit. Anny tilted her head a slightly and said, "Who are you?" she sounded pretty normal to me. "It's me. Darren remember we played soccer when we were young you know back in Boston." I said taking a step towards her. She took a step back and said, "Darren?" I shook me head yes. She suddenly broke into an exciting and happy smiling expression. "Wow!" we both said at the same time. We hugged each other and were still freaking out.

"Wait is going on here. You're a vampire right Darren. She is a vampanese. You two are both different kinds of vampires and you are friends. Am I missing something here?" Vancha said with a confused look on his face. I looked at him and was abbot to say something but Anny cut me off. "Well just to let you know. I am actually a traitor among the vampanese. I have tamed my thirst and they kicked me out because they thought I was a wanna' be vampire. But really I can't really handle a lot of blood. If I drink too much I get sick and don't drink for about a week. I learned that when I was younger." she said informing Vancha about it. "Well that doesn't make me convinced." he said sticking his nose up in the air and not looking at Anny. She just shook her head and looked at me. "You guys looking for the vampanese lord?" she blurted out loud. We all looked at her and just smiled. "Well it looks like I hit a nerve on all of you. Also I just so happens I know where he is. I can help you if you want?" she said innocently. "You guys don't have to worry about me tattling on you guys. I am not park of the vampanese anymore just to remind you." she said turning around and walking away. "Wait hold on a second! You know where he is?" Mr. Crepsley grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked at him and said, "Yeah I know where he is. I actually tailed him a couple of time. Do any of you know where Mika heard rumors from? I was actually the one who told him. He wanted me to come with him the vampire mountain but I refused because I knew what the vampires would be saying about me. So I told him not to mention about me telling him. Any ways, yeah. That's how you guys caught wind of the vampanese lord here in Boston." Mr. Crepsley let her go and she just stood there. 'I have friends that can help you. They agreed to help me get info about this matter. Of course they are vampire hunter until I told them the difference and I told them about what happened to Me." she said looking at me and Vancha. "I can lead you the way their undetected. I do it all the time when I am here." she said starting to walk away again. All of us were talking it over. Vancha thought we couldn't trust her until she told us about the vampanese lord and her friends the vampire hunters. We decided to trust her and we followed her into allies and tunnels.


	3. Chapter 3

Anny led us through the sewers undetected. She climbed a ladder and opened the lid. She jumped up and slid out of the way. She helped the rest of us out of the sewer. "Dude shut that lid. It smells like hell in here!" a teenage boy bellowed and then noticed Anny and us standing over the sewer lid. "Yo A! Who are they and why are they here?" he as crossing his arms. Anny smiled and said, "Sorry André but these are friends of mine. They need help finding something if you know what I mean." giving him a secretive glare. He nodded his head and said, "Alright come then." he turned around and we followed him. We walked into a room that looked like a meeting room. In the middle of the room was a large rectangular table with maps on it, along with other maps scattered on the table as well.

"Yo guys meeting now!" Andre yelled out the door. Soon about 10 people walked in and were stunned to see Anny and the rest of us. "It been a while Ann! What bring you here?" a girl about 18 years old asked Anny. "I need your help you guys. My good friends here need help finding the vampanese lord. I know you guys don't like to talk about him. But we need to help these three as much as possible. Can you help?" she said looking at them with stern look on her face. They look at each other and talked it over. A girl named Carly looked at her and said, "What can we do for you Anny. Anything you just name it." all of us sighed with relieve and we head straight to work.

"Ok. What can you guys tell us about the vampanese lord? We need details, eye color, hair color, tall, short anything." Anny said sitting at a table with a notepad in front of her. Vancha started to warm up to her and started to believe her about what said back in the forest.

"Ok first thing is he is tall, I mean really tall. He had white hair and a skinny face." Andre said as Anny wrote everything down. "Ok anything else. Can you guys give me any clues to where you last saw a man with this description?"

It went on like this for hours. Anny got us all the info we needed that is why I trust her right from the very beginning. She got us a map and laid it out for us. "Ok Tammy said she saw our guy heading in this sewer entrance, so their headquarters must be underground. They have at least two hiding under this very city. So we are here and we have all the tunnels to search. It is going to take a while but it is worth a shot." she said pointing out the locations. She said that she will help us guide our way through the tunnels. It was nice to have some help from an old friend. "Ok we will be put into teams of five. Darren you take Amy, Troy, Tom, Slade, and Carly. Mr. Crepsley you are team two. You take Carrie, Chris, Tammy, James, and Sam. Vancha you are team three. You take Sadie, gabby, Max, Tristan, and T.J. Andre you are team four, you take, Kayla, Jacob, Chelsea, Kim and Joey. I will me team five, I will take Ashley, Axel, Jordan, Alex, and Jaden." Anny said as everyone started to take an ear mic and heading to their groups. "Ok teams two and four, you guys search the city for any vampanese. Do what ever it takes to get info. Also don't let any vampanese survive. We don't need them to tattle on us finding them. The rest of you come down in the sewers and we will search down there until dawn. We meet back here at 6:00 am. That is when the sun started to raises. We will rest and tended to any injury we may get tonight. Now come on let's move out." she said as we all split up and we headed down in the sewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! here is chapter four. It is a little bit behind how Anny met the vamppire hunters and how she started ot befriend them and help fight off vampenses. So please review and tell me what you think kay? See ya hope you enjoy this chapter:)

~Raven6921:)

* * *

><p>"Over there get her." a man called out. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I was on about 16 years old and I was called traitor. Injured and weak I stopped. I leaned up against a tree. Panting and tired I fell to the ground. I was still leaning up against to tress. I curled up in a ball and cried silently. "Where did that vampire run to!" a man her age yelled. He had five other people with him. Vampire hunters, I hated them. They never see the two sides to every story thing. I wobbled up and walked out from where I was hiding. "There she is!" he yelled and ran to me. Before her tackled me I fell to the ground on my butt, in defeat. "Go ahead. Kill me you will only be doing me a favor." I said weakly. I let my head drop and waited for them to drive a stake throw my hearts. "Andre what is she doing? She is just going to let us kill her?" a boy said looking at the group leader. I let a tear escape and I curled up into a ball and held my blood injuries. I sat there crying silently. They were talking over about what they should do to me. I didn't care what they were planning to do. 'Just kill me and get it over with' I though in my head. I held my injuries tighter as footsteps came towards me.<p>

I grew tenser as they came closer. "Hey don't need to be tense. "The boy next to me said. I looked at him confused. "wh-what are you doing? I thought you guys are going to kill me?" I stuttered, he just smiled at me and said, "Well no bad vampire would just give up on life if they had a reason to." he smiled again and picked me up. "Wow you are really light considering how tall you are." he joked I shuttered in pain. I grabbed my side and moaned. "Take it easy. Don't move so fast there girl." he said calmly. He tossed me a little to get a better grip on me. "Why are you guys helping me? If you are going to save me until we get to where ever we are going just kill me now get it over with." I snorted. The group laughed and looked at me. "Don't need to talk like that. We just want to help you and ask you question to why you are acting like this. Everyone has a reason to why they act the way they do and we want to hear your reason why you are saying these weird thing." a girl said walking backwards smiling. I shook my head and said nothing the rest f the way to their hideout. When we walked in through the back door, there was at least twenty other people in the run down house.

They followed us into a back room. The boy carrying me set me down gently in a bed. I sat up and was still holding me sides. A girl named Tammy was at my side examining the wounds on my body. "Where did you find this girl and what happened to her?" she said looking at the group that carried me here. "Well you see. She is the one we were hunting and after about a good half hour of chasing she gave up and said for us to kill her. She also said that we would be doing her a favor." one of the boys' said looking at Tammy. She looked at me and said, "Really? You would give up your life for no reason at all?" I sighed and said nothing. "Well at least they are giving you a chance to say what you what right now. How about you tell us why you want us to kill you. Why is it a favor to you?" she asked cleaning up the wounds carefully. Everyone walked into the room and I started to tell my reasoning.

"We first thing you need to know is the difference between a vampire and vampanese. Starting with the vampanese, I bet you guys are wondering what I a talking about. A vampanese is a vampire that drains their victim. Me, I'm one but I can't drain my victim. If I try to, I get sick easily. So I was basically taming my thirst for blood in the very beginning. The skin of a vampanese is purple because of all the blood they drink. Mine is still a light tan because one I am not a full vampanese, and second I don't drink that much blood for it to start happening to me. They have red eyes for the same reason. My eyes were always a red color since I was a baby. So there is my reason for the red eyes. A vampire's skin is always the same as they are blooded. Their skin grows paler for the lack of sunlight they get, they don't kill when they fees, they only drink what they need to survive on. Also their eyes stay the same color no matter what until they go insane and start killing everything they see. So there is the difference between us. Now for my reason about wanting to die now is this. The reason I want to die is because I am a traitor to the vampanese clan. Ever since I was young, I couldn't drink that much. My teacher, whom I killed long ago, always kept beating me if I didn't drain my victim. After a few decades of that I had enough of the beating. But as I got old I started hearing rumors of me wanting to be a vampire. So they started to watch me and keep an eye on me. They thought that I was faking when I was throwing up the blood I drank so they called me a traitor. So they licked me out of the clan and are still hunting me down today. So I'm always on the move. Not staying in one place for very long. Now I am getting sick of being hunted everyday of this worthless life. So I just want my life to end now so I don't have to suffer any more for this life I hate so much. I have been kicked out of so many clans I lost track of how many exactly." I said as Tammy finished putting an aid wrap around my sides. "Wow. What a rough life you have there. That is a pretty good reason if wanting to die. But I still don't think we should though. It will make us look like murderers." a boy named Andre said, I frowned. I started to get out of the bed and Tammy wasn't finished with all my wounds. I forced myself out. "I'm sorry to be a burden on you all. You don't have to help me anymore than you have. Thank you for cleaning up my wounds but I must get going before they start to flood here looking for me. I don't want to out you into any danger." I said walking toward the door. Two guys stood in my way and it didn't look like they were going to move an inch. "Wait you aren't going any where. Maybe you can help us fight them off. You can help us kill the vampanese." Andre said smiling at me. I looked at the ground and thought about it for a while.

"Alright, I will help out but don't think this changes my mind about someone killing me and ending my life." I said in defeat. They cheered a little bit. They were happy to have a vegetarian vampanese to join them. That give them at least another person that can fight better than them all put together. I smiled a little bit before I started to get light head. I wobbled where I was standing before fainted. My vision started to blur out and all I saw was a figure running towards me. I was caught before I hit the floor and who ever caught me picked me up and carried me back to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five:) thanks for the reviews it means allot Raven1454. any ways this chapter is kinda wierd and mixed up. Sorry about that just thought to warn you now. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the vampire hunters adn Anny. Enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Down in the sewers<p>

We all went our separate ways and began to search high and low for any signs of the vampanese. An often, "are you guys ok?" came from Anny. I really think that she was the leader of the whole vampire hunter group. She looked as though she found her place in the world. I looked at my glow in the dark watch and it read 5:00am. We have been down her for a few hours at least. We all met up by the same entrance. A short head check to see if we lost anyone. We didn't and we headed top side for see if the other groups returned. They were already in the living room of the old run down house resting. "You guys find anything?" Andre said, looking at the disappointed team mates. "Yes and no. we found one vampanese over in the west point of the city but lost him in the allies, also…" Mr. Crepsley stopped and looked at him team. They were leaning up against each other with tired and sad expressions on their faces. "What happened when we were gone Mr. Crepsley?" Anny asked with a concern look in her face. "We lost one person. We lost James. He got killed by the vampanese we were chasing." he said looking down at the floor still. Andre walked in to the makeshift kitchen cabinet and go out some wine glasses. He poured each of his teammates a glass of wine and he gave the vampires a wine glass of blood. Smartass I thought my head as I grabbed the glass from his hand. "To James, for his bravery." Andre said lifting his glass up and we drank our wines and blood. It was a depressing moment tonight. I have never seen Anny so quiet since I have seen her. After that night, I didn't see her until dusk.

As soon as the sun set we were back on the hunt. "All right team one and two you take to the streets and team three and four we will go in the sewers. Let's go." Anny said getting her gear on. We didn't question her or anything and we were off.

* * *

><p>Anny's point of view<p>

We went in the usual way in the sewers and started to scout it all out again. I wasn't saying anything. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. "Hey Anny. Over here." Andre said using the ear mic. I looked for where he was. "Hey guys up top come down in the sewers we got something." I said and not even a 10minutes everyone was where we were. We did a quick head check and we started to walk towards a large vault. I put my hand on it. We heard some running towards us. We listened to the feet drumming the ground. We stood there for about 10 minutes waiting. 'What the hell is going on here? Where are they?" axel said with a bit of impatient in his voice. "Shut up Axel and listen." Alex snapped. "Shut up both of you!" I snapped throwing an angrily glare at both of the twins.

We waited some more before hearing a laugh. I turned around and saw the vault opening. Inside, was about fifty vampanese smiling evilly at us. "It is so good of you to join us for dinner." a man in a cloak laughed. I looked at him and said nothing. "Who are you?" I asked with a glare. "Well I am not surprised that you remember me Anny. You did work for me at one point before you went all noble on me." he spat and flipped his hood off. He had white hair, red eyes, tall and skinny. "Steve?" Darren said wide eyed. "So that is his name." I said quietly to myself. "Nice to see you Darren. How long has it been? A couple decades since we saw each other at school." he said walking towards us. I kept my eyes out for the vampanese that were surrounding us. "Now Darren you brought me our little traitor. That was kind of you to do that for me. You just did something that would take years to do. Thank you for catching her for me." He said as he grabbed me by the throat. I looked at Darren and glared at Steve. 'He would never do that to me. He is my friend. I trust him completely. You can't change what happen years ago Steve so build a bridge and get over it." I hissed before he squeezed harder on my throat. He threw me to the ground and looked at my friends. "Now kill them I will deal with our traitor here personally." he said as he pointed his finger towards my group. They started to defend themselves. I struggled up to get up and fight but Steve kept on kicking me down.

He let me get up to at least standing point. I glared at him while I held my side. "Now I will teach you a little lesson about betraying the clan you little bitch." he spat and he tackled me to the ground. I kicked him off and said nothing. "Come Anny. Come back and join us. Not with those stinking vampires. He kicked me causing some blood to come out the side of my mouth. I was half knelling on the ground, holding my right side. I kept a hand on the ground to keep my balance. "I though I was a worthless thing to be called a vampanese. So now you are trying to cokes me back with open arms. I don't mean to knit pick but your horrible when it comes to things like this." I laughed. I leaned up against the wall and started to get up. He flitted to me and grabbed me by the throat. He picked me off the ground a little bit more so that my feet weren't touching the ground. He shot his arm between my legs and his forearm pressing against my throat. He leaned in close to my face, so close that I could smell his breath. "Oh? So you turned soft on me for a bunch of humans? What happened to you Ann? You use to be so hateful towards human such as them." he said, looking at my friends the vampire hunters. I turned my head away from him and said, "that was the old me. She was still too weak for the clan that's why she left. Also the vampanese were calling her horrible names and she couldn't take it anymore." I said getting the sharp object I was hiding in my mouth. "She didn't cut it." I said quietly and sliced part off his cheek causing him to drop me. I was on the other side of him. "This is the new Anny. Do you like her?" I asked innocently. I flitted to him and knocked him down. Darren came running to me and he started to fight Steve. I went back to help my friends.

* * *

><p>"There is too many of them! They keep coming!" Kim called out as we were getting surrounded by the vampanese. "Their like cock roaches. They keep coming back for more!" I said in a fake Russian accent. I smiled and laughed a little bit. The vampanese stopped in their tracks and looked behind us. I turned my head cautiously and saw that Steve and Darren were fighting to the death. They both were covered in blood from head to toe. Darren took one more strike before getting punched. He struggled to get off the ground. "DARREN!" I screamed and he rolled over and Steve was about to stake him through the heart with his claws but Darren beat him to the punch. Right before my eyes Steve fell with a loud thump. Dead as dead can be. But something happened to me. I felt something hit my back and everything went black. I heard cries come from my team mates as they came to my aid.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

hey there her is the final chapter. i hope you like it:) it might be confusing becasue i was running out of ideas to write about so yeah, anyways please review and tell me what you think:) thanks and farewell my blood sucking friends:3

* * *

><p>After the battle, I had no idea what happened to me until I woke up. I looked at the end table that had a bloody knife on it. I sat up and checked for any injuries. Except for a few bruises and gashes I was completely fine. I sat up and I saw Andre sitting next to me. "Andre what happened to me?" I asked quietly. His head picked up fast and looked at the bloody knife. Then he looked at me and said, "I have no idea how you survived that knife thrown at you but that knife it you in the back where your heart was and some how you survived it. When Mr. Crepsley took it out of you, you heal almost instantly. I mean you could see your wound heal with your own eyes. It was really creepy." I jumped out of bed and stumbled to a mirror. I had a scar in the middle of my back. So I did have a knife thrown at me. But how would I survive it. I would have drop dead right there on the spot? I looked at Andre who was turned around and was facing the wall. He was giving me as much privacy as possible. I slipped my shirt back on and started for the door. Andre followed close behind me just in case I fell or something like that.<p>

"Anny you're alright!" Tammy called out and was soon giving me a hug. "Yeah I feel great actually. Is everybody OK from last night?" I asked separating from her. "Yeah everyone is fine except for a few cuts and bruises. All in all everyone is in perfect condition." Andre said standing next to me. I smiled and said, 'That's good to hear." I walked into the living room and sat in the couch. Everyone looked really tired even Mr. Crepsley who was in fact passed out in the chair across from me. I am really surprised that he didn't wake up from all the racket that was going on. When night came Darren, Mr. Crepsley, and Vancha started to pack up and head back to Vampire Mountain. "Anny you should come with us. That way the whole vampire clan can thank you for your assistance in the search for the vampanese lord." Darren said throwing his backpack on his back. "Exactly Darren. The clan can use a decent fighter as well. That way you aren't hunted by your own kind." Mr. Crepsley said looking at me. I looked at my friends and I wanted their approval of this journey. They all shook their heads yes I gave them a nodded and smiled at them. "Alright I will come with you." I said looking at the group. They stood their as I said my farewells to the vampire or should I say the vampanese hunters. I waved good bye and we were off.

* * *

><p>When we walked through the gate, there were vampires everywhere. I guess they were all celebrating to victory. Actually I was welcomed with open arms. A few vampires picked me up and carried me to the hall of princes. There we were standing before the princes; Darren was sitting in his place among them. I bowed my head in respect. Mika was sitting with a smirk on his face. I shook my head a little bit so that no one noticed. "Welcome young lady to Vampire Mountain. I presume you are the one Mika has told us about. You are the one who gave us clues to where the vampanese lord was. For that we thank you for your assistance. We would be in great trouble if it wasn't for you. We are in your debt young lady." an elderly prince said bowing his head to me. "Well your highness. I only help with clues and I fought just a little bit to help out the cause." I said smiling a little bit. "That's a lie Paris. Yes she maybe the one who told us about where the vampanese lord was but she volunteered to lead us to where he was and fight him off. Her and her friend the vampire hunter or should I say the vampanese hunters helped with fighting a small army off as well." Darren said with a cheeky smile. Mr. Crepsley stood behind him and said, "That is true you highness. She is a great fight. She is also a good leader when it comes to fighting and wars. I would strongly suggest that you let become one of us. Even though she was blood a vampanese." the princes looked at me shocked. "Is that so? Well young lady we would like to hear your reason for betraying that vampanese and switching sides." Paris said concerned. The other vampire princes looked at me with complete curiosity in their faces. I sighed. "Ok I will tell you." I said and started my story.<p>

* * *

><p>Anny's story…<p>

"Well, to fix something with your question you highness, I didn't betray the vampanese. I was basically exiled for them because they said that I was a wanna be vampire. I can't drain my victim like they can. If I tried I would throw up almost all of the blood I had consumed. So they called me a vegetarian vampanese. As I got older the insults started to grow worse. Before they kicked me out I killed my teacher for forcing me to drain. I refused and he was beating me for that reason. I had enough ad I killed him. Darren and Mr. Crepsley were there and they saw the whole thing. After I killed my teacher I ran away. I was hunted by my own kind until I met a group of vampire hunters. They started to hunt me because of rumors. They injured me badly and I said to myself I had enough with the running away. So I came out where I was hiding and I looked at them and told them to kill me. They talked it over and they took me to their hideout. There I met the rest of them and they welcomed me with open arms. I actually had people that didn't want to kill me. I told them the difference between the vampanese and the vampires and they realized that they were hunting the wrong type. I helped them point out the vampanese since I work for them for a while until I took off. I didn't want them to get killed because of me. So I was always on the run until I met Mika and I told him about the vampanese lord and where I saw him running to. So he came here and told you all. I tailed the vampanese lord for a while until Darren, Mr. Crepsley, and Vancha came and I led them straight to the vampanese lord. I had asked my friend the vampire hunter to help out with the tracking. I was basically the leader of the whole operation in the sewers where we found him hiding. They rest you know." I said looking at the princes who sat in their chair blown away by the story. "Well young lady you have had a quiet a long story behind you. How you manage to stay alive we have no idea but just by what you have said just now makes me wonder if there is a way to tame the vampanese' thirst." Arrow said looking at me. "If I may say this also you highnesses, there are more like me but they are hard to convince. They would listen to no one but themselves." I said looking at the ground.

"If I may add your highnesses. She was injured after the battle. A knife was thrown at her and hit her in the heart. I believe she has the scar still. I was the one that pulled it out of back in Boston." Mr. Crepsley said looking at Paris. Paris stroked his beard and thought for a little bit. "Is that so?" Arrow said with a delight. "I don't believe it." Mika said coldly. I glared at him and said, "If you don't believe me. Then I dare you to throw a knife at my heart you highness." I glared at him and I tossed a knife to his feet. I picked it fast and chucked at my heart. I fell backwards from the impact. I sat up and looked like it didn't even hurt. I stood up slowly and I ripped the knife out of my chest. "Was that a mosquito bite?" I said as I dropped the knife and my wound started to heal fast. Mika said nothing. He sat back in his seat in defeat. I smiled and looked at the other two princes who were very impressed. "Alright, you may stay here if you wish. We would be happy to take you into our ranks as a general." Arrow said standing up. I nodded my head and said, 'I will gladly accept the offer your highness." I smiled and the meeting was done. When I walked out of the hall, all the other vampires wanted a little piece of me in hand to hand combat. I fought Mika, Arrow and Darren. Paris didn't go up against me because he wasn't feeling well. It was really fun at Vampire Mountain. I was even asked by a few other vampires if I could teach them a few new moves. I did and now they are using them in battle against each other when the festival of the dead came around. I have finally found where I was welcomed no matter who I was. I was happy to be with others like me. I don't have to be gentle when Shaking hands or hugging. I made a few new friends like the Princes and a few other generals. My life is now the way I wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>I don't need to be a stranger to any one now…<p> 


	7. Mika vs Anny

Here is a bonus chapter. raven1454 asked for this. I hope you like it:) review and tell me what you think:)

* * *

><p>I was sitting by Darren and a few other generals. We were joking around and causing some trouble not much to get yelled at. I snuck a two liter of diet Mountain dew in my back pack before we came here. When I pulled it out it was still kind of frozen but it was still drinkable. Darren and the others were trying to take it away from me because they know how much I like it. I was snatching it from other generals and Mika had to step in on the fun. "Mika give it back to me. You know how long I resisted drinking it coming up here." I said as he held it high above me. He looked down at me and said, 'I will give it back to you if you fight me. I want to know what you're made of." he said handing my pop to another vampire. "You're on your highness. When I win I get it back and you don't be a soar loser when I kick your ass." I said putting my hands on my hips. 'You have your self a deal. If I win you become my little advisor and you follow me around like a little lost puppy Miss. Collie" he said smirking. "Fine you're on. Meet me in the hand combat ring in the hall of games. Oh and Mika don't keep me waiting." I said walked past him.<p>

* * *

><p>In the hall of games…<p>

I jumped up into the ring and I took my shoes off for better traction. I watched as Mika did the same. Vampire crowded around the ring to watch a Prince fight a woman. "Alright I want a clean fight. No dirty fighting and absolutely no killing one another. Ready. Get set, -clears throat then runs away- fight!" he screamed. Mika got distracted and finally snapped out of his stupidity. I smirked and said, "To late." I tackled him and he hit the bars. "Wow I thought you were going to put up a decent fight there your highness. This is already starting to boar me to death.' I said picking at my claws. He got up and said, "That was a creep shot." I smiled. He started to charge at me. I grabbed his wrist and threw him on the ground. He took me down with him. We rolled around on t eh mat. "I have 10 dollars on the chick." one vampire said to his buddy who agreed with him. Mika pinned arms to the ground. He was almost lying on top of me. "You are about 5 minutes away of becoming my little lost puppy." he teased I struggled from his hands; I stopped and looked at hi. 'Do count yourself lucky." I said and kicked him off. I lay on the ground out of breath. He stood up and looked down at me. "See you are now my puppy until the day you die." he said with a smiled creeping across his face. "Oh ok." I said innocently and before he knew it I tripped him and he fell on the ground head first. I rolled over and sat on top of him and pinned his hands to the ground. "Like I said don't count yourself lucky Mika." I said and I got off him, Climbed down and grabbed my mountain dew and walked out with a huge smile on my face.


End file.
